


The Hunt for Trust

by ANE925



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Lydia Martin, Cat Stiles, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Witch Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Summer Prince goes missing, the fae council must seek help to find him. They enlist the help of two leaders. Lydia Martin, gifted witch and P.I.,  as well as Allison Argent, hunter in training.<br/>Though, they conveniently forget to tell the each leader about the other.<br/>When these two teams run into each other, will they be able to work together or will it be a race to the finish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderful picture done by Villainette!!!!!!!  
> Check out her tumblr here (http://villainette.tumblr.com/) and her AO3 here (http://archiveofourown.org/users/villainette)

“I’m bored,” Stiles whined from where he lounged on the window, watching cheerful people pass below, enjoying the nice warm sunny day. Stiles sneered at them and turned his head upon realizing he hadn’t gotten a reply. 

“I said, ‘I’m bored,’ Lyds,” he called again, sending a glare to the back of her head. His strawberry haired goddess didn’t even turn around.

“That’s not my problem. I gave you a mission, you declined, so I sent Rosemary. You’re just going to have to amuse yourself if you’re going to turn down missions,” Lydia replied, not lifting her head from the ancient text that she was reading. 

“Oh, come on! That wasn’t a mission! That was basic recon and surveillance on a subject you already know everything about! It was busy work to, like, triple check your notes. Of course I ‘declined’,” Stiles ranted, arms flailing.

“I don’t know what you expect me to do Stiles. It’s the slow season, happens every year. We just have to wait it out,” Lydia drawled as she made a note in her own leather bound book and flipped the page, eyes narrowing in thought. 

“Ugh... That doesn’t change the fact that I am bored!” He called back as he turned to survey the people below again.

“Come on, one of you has to have a problem. Money trouble? Cursed by an ex? Accidentally bewitched by your fledgling child? Need a curse….”

“Stiles!” Lydia snapped as she turned and glared at him.

“What? I am desperate here L…” Stiles cut himself off, head tilting to the side and his now visible cat ear swerving.

“The bell,” He whispered gleefully, quickly transforming into the fluffy dark and light brown house cat Lydia wishes she had left him as, as she sighed and got up, leaving her private work area and walking through the door leading to the store front.

Just inside the door stood a very decorated female fae, obviously a new member of the fae council, since Lydia didn’t recognize her. She calmly took off her cloak before walking to meet Lydia at the counter.

“Lydia Martin I presume,” she said when she reached the counter top, giving a slight dip of her head in acknowledgement.

“You presume correctly. What can I do for you?” Lydia asked, returning the head dip.

“The fae council is in need of some your talents and discretion,” she said as she placed a very hefty bag of coins on the countertop. Lydia gave it a critical eye before opening the panel and inviting her into the back room where Lydia worked out all of her more private business.  
‘So much for my peaceful and quiet research season,’ Lydia thought with a mental sigh. Stiles jumped up on the counter and gave a very smug sounding meow. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Nice shot,” Derek called out as her arrow sunk neatly into the bullseye. Allison waited a moment, eyes narrowing in suspicion of a dud before the arrow burst and the target went up in flame. Allison gave a vicious grin as Derek let out a low, appreciative whistle. 

“How about a real challenge though?” Derek asked evenly, as he shed his jacket and morphed into his beta shift. 

“You ok with some more interesting arrows?” Allison asked as she switched out her arrows for less lethal ones. Derek just raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

“As long as you keep the exploding and wolfsbane ones to yourself, I’m game,” he said, crouching into a defensive position. Allison let loose an arrow riddled with holes so it whistled as it flew to confuse and irritate beings that relied on their hearing. Derek ducked it easily. 

In retaliation, Allison neatly sunk two plain arrows into Derek’s back, right where she knew the center of the triskelion was. Derek sent her a glare which she returned with a mocking smile. 

“It’s been two months,” Allison said almost a half an hour later as she let loose another volley of arrows. 

“It’s been a quiet year. You just have to be patient” Derek replied as he dodged and caught the last one right before it hit. 

“How? How can you and your pack be so patient? Aren’t you guys ready to graduate? Haven’t we already proved ourselves?” Allison asked as she took another shot on automatic, mind wandering. 

She and Derek had meet at the Hunter Academy during their first year under a common goal: to capture and bring to justice Kate and Gerard Argent. 

Allison came from the long and proud Argent family, known for being the first hunting family to cut ties with the ancient ways and become a policing force when the two worlds, supernatural and not, had merged eons ago. They were known for being the first family to open their teaching to all beings who wanted to help protect the innocent and for reshaping the definition of a hunter into what it was today. 

Allison had always wanted to become a hunter, wanted to lead a team like her mother and father had. It had become all the more important to her when it came to light that her aunt and grandfather had gone back to the old ways. They had put a dark mark on her family’s proud name and she wanted to fix it. 

Derek came from the equally old and proud Hale family, known for being loyal, strong, fierce, and just leaders in the supernatural community. They also were the first supernatural family to trust the hunters’ claims of peace and forge a treaty with the Argent family that helped to reshape the world itself. Other supernaturals were quick to follow the Hale’s lead and thus harmony was made and what has became known as the ‘New Age’ began where magic thrived and the supernatural was accepted. 

Derek hadn’t always wanted to be a hunter, sure some of his family were, like Laura, but it had always been Cora’s dream, not his. He actually hadn’t been sure what he wanted to do until Kate showed up with a deranged alpha one her leash and a desire to burn everything. She had tried seduction first and, when that didn’t work, she had set her Alpha lose during one of the Hale’s celebrations while she slipped away into hiding. 

Derek had been the one to deliver the killing blow to the Alpha while defending little Ashley, making him an Alpha by blood. But he hadn’t been fast enough and three innocents had already been bitten. After taking them under his wing and the Hale name, Derek decided that he wanted to help stop and prevent events like this, so he and his newly formed pack left to join the Academy. 

Derek and his pack had run into Allison while both were following a clue to Kate and Gerard’s whereabouts. It had been rocky at first, but when they talked and found they had a common goal, they decided to pool their resources and work together. It was supposed to be a one time deal to take down a common enemy. However, they grew to actually respect and like each other during the hunt and, by the time they captured and brought Kate and Gerard to justice during their junior year, they had bonded as a team. A fact that lead to a lot of panicked supervisors and left them in limbo in terms of their schooling.

The hunt had been a sort of side project that they shouldn’t have been doing at all and, in the most technical sense, was illegal. On top of that, a team was only supposed to be formed by the Hunters council, during senior year where they matched and built teams based on strengths, talents, abilities, and class. During the students’ senior year, they typically got put into many teams until one clicked. Also, teams were typically made up of multiple classes and contained at least one human, one witch, and two different supernatural creatures. When teams were finally decided, they each had to go on one highly ranked mission to prove themselves in order to graduate. 

So, by them doing a highly ranked mission on their own and without a witch or another supernatural creature before bonding, they threw a pretty big wrench into the system. Allison and Derek’s parents had done a poor job at hiding their pride when it all came to light, even as the school yelled and went on about how dangerous it was, how they had completely ignored the rules, protocols, and what exactly they needed to do now. 

The fact that they bonded was another problem since, now, no witch or super they tried to add, worked with the group. It had taken some time, but finally everyone had agreed that what was done was done, and Allison, Derek, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd’s schooling would just be accelerated, however, they would still need to do another high ranking mission, picked by the Council, in order to graduate. 

Which was the cause of Alison's frustrations. They had all finished their schooling two months ago. All that was left was the mission and yet; nothing. 

“Hey, it’s going to be ok. We will follow you anywhere, no matter how long it takes. You know that, right?” Derek asked, pulling her from her thoughts. 

“Yeah it’s just... It feels like they are purposely holding back on us, you know?” She said with a huff. Derek opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Erica running into the clear.

“You two hurry up! The council wants to see us!” She yelled before taking off, Allison and Derek were quick to follow and soon the whole team was outside the Council’s office. As Team Leader, Allison was the one who knocked and opened the door. 

“You asked for us,” She said as she and her team stepped inside. 

“Please, take a seat,” One of the elders said as the cloaked figure, already seated, turned to greet them. 

Allison barely contained her surprise when she found herself looking at one of the fae council members. Cutting a look to Derek, she saw him raise an eyebrow at her and the corners of his lips twitched with a contained smiled. Allison understood the feeling, she was barely keeping a straight face herself, for the arrival of one of the fae council members could only mean one thing, a mission.


	2. Chapter 2

“Tea?” Lydia asked as soon as Aryla, who introduced herself as they had walked back and explained that she had replaced Andrew on the council after he was disgraced, sat down in the comfortable elegant high wing chair.

“Please, thank you,” Aryla replied as she got comfortable and Lydia made her way towards the little kitchenette in the room.

A quick enchantment heated the water perfectly and instantly so Lydia just had to add the leaves to the kettle and bring the tray with two cups, spoons, milk and sugar back with her. 

Placing the tray on the little circular side table between them, Lydia primly poured and filled both cups before take her seat in the other comfortable elegant high wing chair. 

Aryla added some milk and two sugars before taking a sip and Lydia was pleased to note how her eyes slid closed and a small smile came over her face before she set the cup down.

“This is delightful. What brew did you use?” Aryla asked.

“My own. It’s designed to bring warmth, comfort, and calm to a person. I’ve found in my dealings that it makes these talks so much easier when you can get the client to feel safe and calm,” Lydia informed her with a smile. 

“Well I dare say you succeeded darling. Now, enough of the pleasantries, I come with worrisome news and an admittedly troublesome request,” Aryla informed her as she pulled out a scroll and unrolled it on the table.

“The summer prince has gone missing,” Aryla revealed gravely. 

“Excuse me?” Lydia questioned in disbelief. She couldn’t have heard correctly, fae royalty, especially highly important ones like the summer prince, didn’t just go missing. They were guarded at all times on top of being highly skilled individuals themselves and shouldn’t be able to just go missing.

Aryla let out a weary sigh.

“Three days after it was revealed that Prince Scott of the McCall clan was to be the summer prince, he went missing. Rumors are already spreading. Some say he fled to be with a lover he took. Some say he fled upon learning, unable to handle even the idea of having that much responsibility. Some are saying he just left to enjoy the little bit of freedom he has in peace and will be back. All these are troubling but worst of all are the rumors that Prince McCall didn’t leave on his own. For some are whispering about jealousy, revenge, old family feuds and say that the prince was taken,” Aryla told with worry and even a little bit of anger in her voice. 

Lydia cut a glance to Stiles and found him sitting stiff and unblinking on the ledge above them. She shared his feeling and wished that she had the luxury to show just how rattled this news made her. 

She knew Prince Scott personally, he was one of the few who knew about Stiles and, oddly enough, the two had quickly become best friends during their childhood. Their friendship had even survived Scott leaving to be trained in his duties and, though they rarely got to see each other anymore, Lydia knew Stiles still considered Scott his best friend. So she knew Scott didn’t run. Firstly, because Prince Scott McCall would never run, he was far too dedicated to his people to do that and secondly, if he had run, the first place he would have gone was here.

Seeing as she hadn’t seen or talked with Scott in months, that left only one of those rumors valid, as terrible as it was to think. Someone had kidnapped Prince Scott McCall the Summer Prince and left no ransom which meant most likely….

No, she refused to even think it. Scott was alive, she just had to find him. 

“Naturally, the council is trying to keep this quiet. If word got out that the summer prince was missing, and by his own choosing, well,” Aryla trailed off

“It would not end well. I understand. So the council would like me to locate and bring back Prince Scott without being loud and drawing attention to the fact that he is missing in the first place, correct? What time frame has the council given me to do all this?” Lydia asked, mostly out of curiosity. She was, after all, very well aware of when the Summer Court was held, seeing as she was a certified Neutral Notary for both the Summer and Winter Court. 

Aryla gave a humorless chuckle huff and gave a significant look to the still unopened hefty bag of coins. Raising her eyebrow in response, Lydia pulled the bag opened, looking inside, she nearly wasn’t able to bite back the curse that formed.

“As soon as possible, time is somewhat of the essence here. Though, if you’re asking about a cut off date, all I can tell you is if this isn’t resolved two weeks before the Summer Court, the council will have no choice but to declare Prince Scott McCall a deserter and a traitor and move on to another royal,” Aryla informed her in a resigned tone.

Lydia quickly did the math and didn’t bother holding back the curse this time, though she did mutter it under her breath Aryla still heard it if the understanding smirk she flashed was anything to go by. That didn’t leave her any real time at all and she definitely would not be able to take on other clients before this matter was resolved. 

Good thing it’s quiet season, she thought with little humor.

“Can I tell the council we will have your talented help in this matter Ms. Martin?” Aryla asked professionally. 

“Of course. Please inform the council that I will be more than happy to help and the sum they sent made an excellent deposit for my services. As always, when the task is finished I will be by to visit their private library and my stay will depend entirely on what happens during this,” Lydia said primly, one eyebrow raised as if daring Aryla to challenge her. To her surprise, Aryla just smirked backed at her.

“Sounds fair. I will inform them. Thank you for your time and hospitality. And the tea, it really was most delicious,” Aryla said with a gentle smile as she gathered her things. 

“Feel free to stop by for a cup after all this is settled,” Lydia offered as she walked Aryla out. 

“You are most kind. I look forward to seeing you again. Hopefully soon,” Aryla said as she put on her coat. With another respectful head dip that Lydia returned, Aryla gave her a wide smile before turning and leaving the shop. 

“What the hell Lyds!” Stiles yelled as she reentered the back room. He was shaking where he paced and rapidly shooting of texts. Texts, Lydia would bet her Library time were to Scott and getting no answers. 

“I know, Stiles, I know. But I swear, we will find him if I have to burn half the Court, we will find him and whoever took him and make them pay,” Lydia promised, her hands slamming on the table, magic crackling in the air and fire ablaze in her gaze. Lydia looked like a women out for blood and Stiles grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

“Allison and team, this is Aryla from the fae council. She has brought a mission that we think your team would have the best chance of fulfilling,” Mr. Shalamon, a senior hunter council member, said.

“It is a pleasure to meet you and your team,” Aryla said politely, with a dip of her head. 

“The honor is ours,” Allison replied, returning the head dip, an action Derek and his pack followed, before she took a seat. Derek and the pack remained standing, much to Allison’s private amusement. She was never sure if it was a werewolf thing or a Derek and his pack thing, but they almost always prefered to loom menacingly than sit. 

“I would like to cut right to the chase and speak plainly if that is agreeable with you?” Aryla stated, looking at Mr. Shalamon. He seemed slightly taken aback, but gave a nod of consent anyway. 

“Our recently named summer prince, Scott of the McCall clan, has gone missing. We need him found and brought back immediately. Failure to find and retrieve him will lead to disastrous consequences for the fae community. We need this matter handled swiftly and silently. I have been assured that your team is the best for this and that you particularly excel at the silently part. I am going to be blunt here, do you truly believe your team has what it takes to handle this?” Aryla asked, looking Alison dead in the eye. 

Allison didn’t respond right away. She knew a test when she heard it and right now she was being weighed and measured. She couldn’t just rashly answer, no matter how much ahe and her team wanted to graduate, this was a beings life on the line. She took a moment, just one moment to evaluate her teams skills, go over every minor mission they have done, and everything they learned hunting Kate and Gerard. 

“Am I to assume that you will be providing us with additional information about Summer Prince Scott of the McCall clan if we take this mission?” Allison asked because the wording for her answer depended on if they would get to learn more. She wasn’t sure, but Allison could have sworn she saw a small pleased smile on Aryla’s lips for just a second. 

“If you believe your team capable, I will be more than happy to meet with with you and your team one on one and provide all the additional information and assistance I have available,” Aryla primly replied. 

“I believe, given the proper support, my team and I can handle this swiftly and silently for you,” Allison replied, back straight, determination in her eyes, and steel in her voice. Aryla grinned.

“It will be a pleasure working with you and your team. I will meet with you later to give you the details. Mr. Shalamon,” Aryla said as she stood and took her leave, giving everyone a polite head dip before walking out the door. 

“You and your team are dismissed, Ms. Argent. She will be in touch with your details,” Mr. Shalamon said, waving them away. Allison was stunned for a moment at the truly bizarre events that just happened before giving the polite ‘Sir’ and turning to leave.

“Faes. I never did like working with Faes. Always so secretive, can never get enough to actually do the job...” Mr. Shalamon almost sneered as under his breath, but not quiet enough that Allison didn’t hear it on her way out. From the low growl that sounded, none of the pack had missed his statement either.

“Well that certainly explains the mood of the meeting,” Allison said once they were outside of the building. Derek and Erica outright snorted. 

“Do you think anyone would care if I went and shredded his car tires?” Erica asked as she casually examined her nails. 

“Nah, but only do three of them. Insurance will just replace them if you do all four, but three and he’s on his own,” Isaac informed her and Allison couldn’t stop the smile at the vicious grins they gave each other.

“It’s amazing how speciesist some beings still are,” Derek said as he cuffed his two beta’s on the back of the head, walking by to stand with Allison. 

“And that is why I will be giving you the details and not him,” Aryla said as she came out from behind a pillar, catching them all by surprise. Allison was the first to gather herself.

“I would like to formally apologize…” she started before Aryla cut her off with a small smile and dismissive hand wave. 

“There is no need. I appreciate the feeling, but it simply is. I had already been concerned about coming here, so it honestly wasn’t that big a surprise. Though you and your team were. Fate seems to have stepped in and who am I to deny fate?” Aryla informed them with a weary smile. 

“ Now, is there anywhere we can go to talk? While I have no intentions of revealing such details to your council, I feel there is much you need to know about the event and Prince Scott himself, if you are to have any chance of succeeding,” Aryla asked 

Allison cut a look to Derek and raised one eyebrow in question. Derek barely hesitated before nodding his permission. 

“The pack house, it is off campus and very secure,” Allison told her quietly.

“Lead the way,” Aryla responded.


	4. Chapter 4

“Everything is in place and secure,” Stiles said as he shifted back into his more human form.

“Connection is clear and holding, we should be able to monitor everything from right here,” Lydia responded as she double checked the magic lines and the images in the mirror. Leave it to Lydia to invent a way to combine old school spy tech with magic. 

“Then once we know who exactly is holding Scott and how, we will spring one of the traps and pop through the portal there to find out why and then, possibly, make them disappear,” Stiles said with a truly vicious grin.

Lydia didn’t even bother to correct his assumption that someone kidnapped Scott. That was just the facts. There is no way Scott ran away on his own. The real question was why and how. 

A beep alerted them to the fact that something had entered the area.

“Finally,” Stiles said as he went to look at the surveillance. Lydia frowned.  
“This doesn’t make sense. It’s too early,” she muttered, going back over her data and reports.

“So he decided to turn in early, who cares?” Stiles asked, eyes flickering over the images. 

Another alert beeped.

“Two?” Lydia asked, head snapping up. 

“Must be Scott, right?” Stiles said with a shrug, unconcerned. 

“No, Scott shouldn’t be tripping those alerts. I wove the spell to make a different noise for him,” Lydia informed him before pushing him out of her way to look over the alerts and images herself. 

“So maybe the kidnapper charmed him or som…”

Another alert beeped

“Three,” Lydia hissed.

“There was always the chance the kidnapper wasn’t working alone. You said…”Stiles started before Lydia cut him off with a furious glare.

“Everything we gathered said it was just one being. Now look at the placement of the alerts: here, here, and here, almost making a circle around the area, which means…”

“There is probably a fourth closing the circle. The kidnapper got protection?” 

“That only makes sense if they learned about us and the plan which is impossible,” Lydia said, frustration clear in her voice.

“Either way, they are going to spring your traps soon,” Stiles pointed out.

“More concerning is something is interfering with the surveillance, we can’t get a clear look and the fourth person hasn’t tripped anything yet,” Lydia muttered, eyes flowing across the data, trying to think of a way to handle this new variable. 

“Leave them be and see what happens?” Stiles suggested after a few moments of silence.

“Can’t. you said it yourself, one of the idiots is going to trip a trap and give away the whole plan before our mark even gets here,” Lydia furiously hissed out, watching as the three circled closer and closer to the center. 

“Well that’s odd…” Stiles started before another alert beeped, followed by a trap alarm.  
“Fuckin’ idiots,” Lydia seethed as the fourth showed up, right by one of the others, and got caught in a trap.

“Come on, lets go meet the brainless muscle. If they know what’s good for them, they will have information on our real target,” Lydia said as she gathered her things and went to open the portal, Stiles right at her heel with his claws already out. 

Another alert beeped. 

As one, Lydia and Stiles slowly turned to look at the surface image. 

“What. The. Hell.” Lydia demanded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“This plan seems a little overly simplistic don’t you think?” Isaac asked as he geared up for the evening. 

“Sometimes, simple is the best way to go,” Allison said as she checked her bow over. 

“Besides, we wouldn’t want anyone to forget the plan and be forced to improvise,” Derek teased, making Isaac laugh, Allison and Boyd smirk, and Erica huff. 

“That was one time! One. Time! And I still say he deserved it! Boyd was there he’ll back me up,” Erica said, looking to her boyfriend for backup.

“Course he did,” Boyd solemnly said with a nod as he fastened his bracelet in place, however the tiny smile on his face spoke volumes on his actual thoughts. 

“He totally did!” Erica playful growled as she hit Boyd on the shoulder, ignoring the snickers coming from the rest of the room. 

A shrilling alarm quickly silenced everyone.

“The hunt is on,” Allison said with a giddy grin. A grin she noticed was matched by everyone else. Silently and almost too quickly for her to follow, the wolves took off, easily morphing into their wolf forms to help remain unnoticed as they moved. 

They would remain in wolf form until they reached their position, then they would morph back into a beta form and slowly make their way closer. Allison had them spread out to make a circle, starting the spread out far enough they shouldn’t trip any invasion alarms until they were close enough that their mark wouldn’t be able to escape, even if they were noticed. 

Allison would supervise from her position up high and watch to make sure nothing slipped out or in and. as a backup in case their mark was able to break through the wolves, she was in the perfect position to shoot them down. 

Like Isaac said. simple, but it was a proven effective tactic. This also gave Allison the ability to change the plan if need be and the vantage point to see the best course, should the plan need to be changed. Everyone had comms but Allison was hoping they wouldn’t need them tonight. 

All the info they gathered pointed to two beings trying to remain hidden of the grid. One always left early and came back late while the other very rarely moved. Which meant one of two things. Either Summer Prince Scott of the McCall clan was being held against his will by one other being or he was working with someone to remain hidden for reasons unknown. 

Either way, their plan would let them surround and capture whoever was staying in camp with hours before the other came back. That gave them plenty of time to get answers. 

So far, everything was going smoothly. The wolves should have been close enough to be able to sense each other and soon they would be close enough for sight and then….

“Isaac no! Watch out!” came Derek’s cry across the comms just before a shout of surprise and slight pain, followed by cursing, grunting, and the sound of struggling. 

“Speak to me. Isaac,” Allison commanded over the comms. 

“Derek come out of nowhere, fast, and shoved me to the ground. Right after, these, vine...things, sprouted from the ground and surrounded him. They have him wrapped up and he can’t seem to simply break free. Though, he doesn't seem to be in pain, just frustrated,” Isaac ran down for her. Years of missions and working together having taught them all how to save panic for either after the mission or only truly unimaginable moments. 

“Understood. I am on my way to you now. Erica, any movement from the mark or your area?” Allison asked as she gathered her gear and grabbed, what the team dubbed, the magic for dummies bag. 

“No. No signs from my angle,” Erica responded after a moment of rescanning the area. 

“Boyd?” Allison asked next. 

“Still quiet here,” He responded.

“Derek, status,” Allison ordered. 

“Everything is still here. No pain, haziness, dreariness, or any other harmful effect I can tell so far. The only effect seems to be forcing me to stay in beta shift and they appear to be unbreakable by force so far,” Derek gruffed back. 

“Everyone hold your positions for now. Update me the moment something moves in your area. Isaac, carefully make your way to Derek’s position. Backtrack his path to you as closely as possible since he didn’t seem to trip anything on his way to you and then hold his area. I’ll update as soon as I know anything,” Allison reported to her team. She got varying degrees of ‘yes’ in response and then just a few moments later she was carefully edging herself closer to Derek. 

“Off comms Status?” Allison asked when she reached him, still giving him and his binds an as wide as possible berth. Derek let out a gruff laugh. 

“They are freaking tight. I can barely move and it is somehow forcing me to hold the beta shift. However, there really isn’t any pain. It’s weird and I’ve got no ideas besides some sort of spell,” Derek informed. 

“That’s what I’m worried about. Though nothing in the reports even hinted at a witch being involved. Let’s see…” Allison trailed off just as Derek froze. One of the viney things had started to move and swell, forming a bump. 

“Derek?” Allison questioned, drawing her bow, as the bump moved up the vine stopping leveled with her bow. 

“There’s another one in here. It’s stopped right by my hand and OW,” Derek growled just as the bump outside burst and a sharp point sprouted and pricked Allison on her hand faster than either could react. 

“What. The. Hell.” Allison hissed out as everything went still again.


	5. Chapter 5

“I thought we were leaving to meet the brainless muscle?” Stiles asked as Lydia leaned over the images, eyes narrowed calculatively.

“Change of plans. I want to know who these beings are. It would seem they aren’t as brainless as I originally thought,” Lydia replied before straightening. She then pulled up the link to the tripped trap and started mutter.

Stiles watched as the trap moved and grow before attacking the two still left. Lydia let out a triumphant smirk.

“What, what did you just do?” Stiles asked, mildly concerned.  
“Nothing really, just got a drop or two of their blood. That should be enough to look them up find out who they are,” Lydia said calmly, watching the image flicker through faces, trying to find who this blood belong to.

“Sometimes I forget how terrifying and powerful you are. Then you go and do something like this and I am reminded of the genius you are. Terrifying, but genius,” Stiles told her with a little awe in his voice. Even after all these years, Lydia still managed to surprise him with her brains and magic. 

“Mmhm, ah huh! Allison Argent and Derek Hale,” Lydia read from the feed out, face slowly clouding over. 

“That’s those hunters from a few years ago right? The archer leader with a pack of wolves but no one else? What are they doing….oh Oh Are you kidding me!” Stiles yelled indignantly. 

“It would seem the council double booked,” Lydia hissed. Stiles actually flinched back a bit from the look in her eyes. He did not envy the council at all. 

 

Another alert beeped.

“Oh for the love of, how many did they bring” Stiles started, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

“No, that’s not them. It would appear our mark is a shade” Lydia said lowly and with something that in a lesser being could be mistaken for fear. Stiles felt his blood freeze. 

“A shade, but that would mean...” Stiles started before trailing off. 

“Yes, someone planned to kidnap Scott and I am no longer sure they meant to give him back,” Lydia said. 

“But you said it’s far too early for the shade to be returning! What’s he doing…”

“There are at least four supers and one of my traps was activated, that’s a lot of activity to happen in an ordinarily isolated part. It’s not a stretch to imagine then, that the shade laid his own magic and became aware as soon as someone entered the area,” Lydia summarized. 

“How close?” Stiles asked.

“Far too close for comfort and there is no way the hunters in training are prepared for a shade. That’s something even seasoned hunters take weeks to prepare for before taking on,” Lydia murmured, before she straightened in determination. Her hand flew over the images as she muttered and cooed to the magic. 

“Um, Lyds?” Stills asked as magic flew and four new portals opened in place of the old one. 

“I am super pissed at the council, but I doubt the hunters in training knew about it. Plus, they were able to find the hideout, they could make good allies, especially since there is now a shade involved,” Lydia said in explanation. 

“Or they could have been hired to kill Scott since the shade didn’t! We don’t know whose side they are on!” Stiles yelled in rebut.

“If that is the case then they can tell us who is behind all of this. Either way, they are more useful alive. Now go get the pups, I’ll deal with the leader and head,” Lydia ordered, handing him a small vial.

“Great, the house is going to smell like magiced dogs for weeks. I hate the smell of magiced dogs,” Stiles grumbled before heading to the first portal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“What did those vines just do to us?” Allison asked, bow still loaded and drawn at the ready. 

“They’re actually tree roots, not vines. And, simply, they told me who you two are Allison Argent,” a woman said, as she appeared from thin air. 

Strawberry blond hair, bored expression, powerful aura, this woman could only be...

“Lydia Martin,” both Derek and Allison deadpanned at the same time. 

“Good now that intros are over, I’m going to set Mr. Hale free and you two are going to follow me,” Lydia said taking a self assured step closer, inspite of the fact that Allison had yet to lower her bow. 

“And why, exactly, should we just go with you,” Allison asked, refusing to let her guard down. They didn’t know where Ms. Martin landed in this fight or why she was even here. 

“Because, we have about, oh, 90 secs before the shade comes in range to start attacking us. Now, you two can be safely with me or still here when the shade appears. I, personally, thought you would appreciate not being dead, though,” Lydia drawled, twirling one strand of hair. 

Allison quickly weighed her options. It could all be a lie to lead them into a trap, though Derek was already trapped in what sounded like her spell so it didn’t seem likely. Still, why was her spell here, what interest did she have, what part did she play? Then again, if there was a shade coming well…

“We have three more members and we won’t be leaving without them, Shade be damned,” Allison said, though she did lower her bow and picked up the magic for dummies bag. 

Lydia gave the bag a glance of disdain before meeting Allisons gaze and nodding. 

“Already taken care of. Now, hold still,” Lydia said, walking over to Derek and placing her hands on the vin...tree roots. Almost instantly the roots sprung apart and disappeared back underground. Derek stumbled forward a step before regaining his balance. 

“Now, follow me and stay close,” Lydia said before muttering something. The air in front of them seemed to shimmer and distort until a portal formed. Allison looked to Derek who meet her gaze and nodded. Resolve made, she followed the witch into the unknown.


	6. Chapter 6

“Lydia! Thank God! Look, it’s Lydia Martin! With Derek and Allison!” Stiles called out from where he was being cornered by three slightly distressed, confused, wolfed out betas.

As one, all three heads whipped around, glowing eyes dulled and the fangs retreated, though they were all still on edge. 

“How did you even manage to get them here?” Allison asked, amused despite herself and the situation. Stiles shrugged and Erica rolled her eyes. 

“He popped out of nowhere, said and I quote ‘Come with me if you want to live. Though, if you want to stay and fight a shade on your own that’s cool too,’ before turning on his heels to disappear again. He had a faint scent of Derek’s blood on him though, so it seemed like the better option to follow him. Plus he doesn’t seem all that strong, so I figured I could take him worse come to worse,” Erica said, smirking at Stiles’ indigent swauk at being called weak. 

“And how, exactly, did you manage to get my blood?” Derek asked, with a sneer. 

“Calm down, Lassie. Lydia gave it to me from when she pricked you. No need to raise your hackles, Mutt,” Stiles replied with a sneer of his own. Derek’s eyebrows shot straight up. 

“That’s rich coming from a house cat. Tell me, did the vet at least let you keep your claws after your visit,” Derek practically snarled, stalking closer to Stiles. 

Lydia could barely hold in the sigh as Stiles snipped back. The only reason she wasn’t really panicking was that the rest of the pack seemed more amused than offended and Allison was looking surprised, but intrigued, not murderous. 

“I was going to apologize on the teams behalf, but it seems your friend is more than capable of holding his own against Derek’s sarcasm. Should I be impressed or concerned?” Allison asked, head still tilted as she took in the scene. Derek and Stiles were still trading sharp words and eyerolls while the betas poorly tried to contain their snickering and amusement.

“It has been theorized that Stiles could argue the sun into setting later and sarcasm a sphinx into giving up in tears. I’m more impressed Mr. Hale seems able to, not only take it, but give it back easily Ms. Argent,” Lydia commented, making Allison chuckle. 

“More stubborn than a minotaur, that’s our Derek. And please call me Allison, Ms. Martin,” Allison said with a chuckle before holding out her hand. 

“Lydia, please,” Lydia said, taking her hand and giving it a firm shake. Allison broke out in a blinding smile. 

“Well, Lydia, thank you for saving us from the Shade, that I’m taking our word was there, but I really have to ask why you were there as well as your traps,” Allison said. 

Lydia let out a grin of her own. 

“Oh, you don’t have to take my word for it. Come here,” Lydia said waving Allison to follow her to the mirror still playing the images. Lydia rewound them to right before the Shade appeared. 

“These annoyingly blurred shapes are you guys. And right about now...yep, see that? See the aura surrounding? That is a shade, an angry one, coming right for you,” Lydia said, watching Allison eyes go wide. 

“Ok, but why did you have surveillance on that area? And traps? and why do you have a perfectly clear view of the shade but not us?” Allison questioned, eyes tracking the feed and all the images floating around. 

“Well, that is the question, isn’t it? What where you and your team doing there tonight?” Lydia asked, making eye contact and raising an eyebrow to make her point. Allison let out a puff of irritation at having to walk this line. 

In the background, Allison was almost positive she heard Stiles say something about her having to take her pets for a walk, after all everyone knows they need plenty of exercise, but before she could say anything one way or another, Boyd cut in. 

“We were looking for the Summer Prince Scott of the McCall clan. Our mission is to bring him back and find out why he disappeared,” Boyd stated simply. At the absolute stillness of the room that followed, all eyes on him, Boyd just shrugged and held up a wrist. 

“The bracelets,” is all he said in explanation. Lydia’s eyes narrowed, taking in how everyone on the team had one on their left wrist. Every bracelet looked different, but hummed with the same energy. 

“How interesting, how did you all come to have those?” Lydia asked.

“They were a gift from Boyd’s grandmother. She said they are a sort of good luck, why?” Allison asked, looking at her own in confusion. Lydia actually snorted. 

“Oh, they are so much more than good luck. They are also what was messing with my surveillance. I might just have to pay a visit to Grandma Boyd soon,” Lydia said, trailing off into a mutter. 

“Anyway, since you so boldly came completely clean, I guess it is only fair we do the same. The fae council also hired us to find Scott, but we also have a personal relationship with him. Which is why we know he was kidnapped,” Lydia informed them all. 

“I’ll give you that a shade does lend to your theory, but how can you know? Are you really that sure he is in trouble?” Allison questioned. 

“Yes. If he wanted to run he would have ran directly to us, which means that since he didn’t, he was taken. Plus, the Scott McCall we know, might have been worried like any good leader, but he was ready and never would have just abandoned his people,” Lydia told her, never breaking eye contact. Allison gave a nod of acknowledgement. 

“Now that you’ve asked quite a few questions I believe I am entitled to at least one in return,” Lydia said and waited for Allison to nod her consent before continuing. 

“How did you know who I was?” Lydia asked, seriously. Allison looked like she was trying desperately not to laugh. 

“Are you, are you serious? I don’t think there is a hunter anywhere who doesn’t at least know of Private Investigator, valedictorian of both MIT and Madame Chrestomanci's School of Spellcraft, Neutral Notary of both Summer and Winter Court, and fields medal winner, Lydia Martin. We live in the same city as you, of course we know who you are. Plus, you’ve also managed to send the hunter council in a tizzy so I might have taken a slightly more in-depth interest in your work. I was more shocked that you knew who I was. And don’t try to say it was only the blood. You said my name with far too much familiarity for that,” Allison responded. 

“Well, like you said. Anyone who can send the Hunter Council into a tizzy is someone notworthy. I like to be up to date and well informed on noteworthy beings,” Lydia said with a sharp grin that Allison returned. 

“So, I’m thinking it would now be plain ridiculous to keep going separately. Want to team up just this once?” Allison asked with a cock sure grin.

“Sounds like a hunt,” Lydia replied with a grin of her own.


	7. Chapter 7

“So, I know last time I complained about the plan being simple, but really guys, are we really going with this?” Isaac asked, voice coming through a temporary mental link that Lydia set-up. 

‘This way we can stay in touch no matter what, even while they are in full shift’ Had been Lydia’s explanation as she had tossed aside the comms. The link was definitely useful, but Allison had to admit, it was also disconcerting.

So far though, just like Lydia promised, no stray thoughts had come across and embarrassed someone, yet. 

“Oh, cry me a river scarfy, at least you’re not bait,” Stiles hissed. 

“We’ll be circling the whole time Stiles,” Derek reassured.

“Please don’t feed into it Derek. He’s just being a drama queen,” Lydia sighed. 

“Yeah Derek, whenever I tried to pull that, you told me to wolf up but when Stiles does it...” Erica teased.

“Stiles is not a were or any known super and, as such, doesn’t have our healing or strength,” Derek retorted. 

“Oh, you worried about me…”

“If this works, it will be in spite of them, not because of them,” Lydia fondly muttered to Allison, making her giggle and stop inspecting her bow. She spent the last two days gleefully testing out all the new enhancements Lydia had given it and feeling out it’s new powers. 

“Let them be. They’re boys and don’t know how to just come out and say date me,” Allison said which Lydia hummed in agreement with. 

“Why is it so hard for men to just ask? Honestly, I never understood the whole ignore and pretend routine,” Lydia sniffed dismissively. Eyes narrowing, as if trying to see where everyone was getting into place. 

“Ye... yeah. Though, I mean, I sort of get it. You just start to become friends and you don’t want to ruin that and it can be scary putting yourself out there,” Allison said softly. Lydia also noticed how her thumb started to rub out a soothing motion, caressing her bow right were Lydia had carefully carved out the entry point for her spell work. 

“Please, either you want something enough to go for it, or you obviously don’t want it that much,” Lydia stated coldly, nodding her head as if to agree with herself.

“I suppose you have a point,” Allison said, eyes going dull and far away.

“Allison, “ Lydia started, before cutting herself off because she did get it. It had only been a week since they meet. Not wanting to give the shade enough time to move. But over that week everyone had grown so much closer. 

The betas were starting to become one with the shop. Derek and Stiles circling in a whirlwind of biting sarcasm becoming oddly calming background noise. And then there was Allison. Bright, smiling Allison, who could pin a fly with a knife 30 feet away. 

Allison, who was interested in her shop, her works, her. 

Who had seen right through her lie of having so many cats only because they were smart and useful for recon and info gathering, to the truth that she really couldn’t turn a cat away when Stiles brought it home or it wandered in, so she trained it and cared for it until it either become part of the family, or was strong enough to leave on it’s own. 

Who had brought her family’s bestiary, the Argent’s complete bestiary, Lydia almost cried, to help research and let Lydia make a copy to keep and then brought more books on spells and enchantments from the Argent library for Lydia to copy and keep.

Who had helped Lydia create a way to make arrowheads to both paralyze and kill the shade. Who let Lydia teach her another holding position for her bow and then trusted Lydia with her bow so she could place some enchantments on it. 

Lydia thinks that was the moment she acknowledged just how much she liked Allison. It wasn’t just respect for her abilities as a leader and hunter. The moment Allison had quietly told her that she trusted Lydia while handing over her bow, an item she had told Lydia was her most treasured possession, was the moment Lydia finally admitted to herself just how gone she was for her. 

Because Allison, despite being a hunter and a stern leader, was kind. She cared about her team, she was loyal, and, while she would burn the world to a ground to save someone she cared for, she wouldn’t enjoy it.

Lydia couldn’t honestly same the same for herself. She had grown up having to constantly prove herself. So now she purposely plays up her looks, just so she can relish in the shock of others when she knocks them flat on their ass. For a time, she had lived for the triumph, not because she won, but because it meant that she had crushed every other being on the way up. 

Allison deserved someone kinder than her. Someone softer around the edges that could hold her and tell her how much they loved her. Someone who could let her forget about the world's harshness when she walked through their door. 

Though, that didn’t really matter, did it? Because Allison was a hunter in training, and Lydia wanted nothing to do with that lifestyle. 

It meant, even as a leader, you followed orders. It meant leaving wherever you were at a moment’s notice to go where you were needed. Which was honorable and Lydia respected those who did it, but she didn’t want that for herself. Hunters kept order and saved life, but at the cost of their own freedom. 

Lydia couldn’t live like that. 

This wasn’t so much as not going for something she wanted as looking at the facts and realizing that the equation would never add up. Why put them both through the awkwardness and pain when the end was already decidedly a disaster?

So, yes, Lydia knew exactly what Allison meant. But Stiles would propose to Derek before she admitted it. 

“Look, Lydia,” Allison started, turning to look at her while reaching a hand out to brush against her shoulder. 

Before she could finish, Boyd cut across the link, “It’s time. We’re ready,” and, with that, the hunt was on and the time for words had passed.


	8. Chapter 8

“Scott, Scott, come on man, wake up,” came a voice whisper breaking through the fog. With a groan, Scott sat up.

“I’m here to rescue you,” the whisper said.

“Wha?” Scott questioned, dazed vision going in and out before focusing on the figure right in front of him.

“My name is Stiles Stilinski and I’m here to rescue you. Lydia Martin sent me,” the figure, Stiles, said. 

“Stiles? Why are you talking like that?” Scott asked, memories slow to come. 

“Are, are you serious? You still haven’t seen it?” Stiles hissed.

“I promise, if you save me, I will sit and watch all three while petting you but you’d have to know I was missing for tha….wait, STILES! What are you doing here? Are you crazy? There is a shade!” Scott started to whisper yell as his memories came back. Stiles, the infuriating little shit he was just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, we figured that out already. Don’t worry, Lydia’s got a plan. Now, hurry up! We’ve got to go,” Stiles said, holding out a hand to Scott. Scott took it without any hesitation. 

They managed to make it to the clearing before the shade revealed itself which was further than Lydia had predicted, but not as far as Allison had hoped. 

The shade was tall, lean, and mean. It easily towered over both Stiles and Scott and wore its power like a cloak. Stiles could feel his hairs standing on end from the magical charge the shade was giving off. 

“Well, well... What do we have here? A lone stray trying to save its master? How cute. Tell me, did you really think you could just walk in and rescue him?” the shade sneered at them, smug in the knowledge that it had already won.

“Well, well... If it isn’t cheesy villain cliche number 4.. Poor taunting. Tell me, is there a school for this or are you just that unoriginal?” Stiles sneered back with a smirk of his own. 

“You are a fascinating one, aren’t you? It’s such a shame I’ll have to kill you now,” the shade said, humor gone from its eyes. 

“Yes. Oh, Great Supreme Overlord, I tremble in fear of your mighty power. But, before you kill me, you might want to take my advice on one thing,” Stiles drawled, sarcasm so thick that he swore he saw a vein pop on the Shade’s head. 

“And what could you possibly tell me that I don’t already know?” the shade sneered, his power swelling as he prepared to turn Stiles into dust. 

“You might want to get that nose of yours fixed,” Stiles told him. Both the shade and Scott gave Stiles matching confused looks. 

Before the shade could comment, Derek appeared from the surrounding forest and sucker punched the Shade. Stiles took no small amount of glee hearing the Shade’s nose shatter upon impact. 

Right on Derek’s heels were the rest of the pack. Seemingly appearing from nowhere, all three of them worked with Derek to keep the Shade off balance.

“Come on, while he’s distracted,” Stiles said, giving Scott’s hand a pull. Stunned, Scott followed him easily and they made their way further back, getting closer to where Lydia was overseeing the whole thing. 

“Enough!” the Shade cried from behind them, sending the pack flying in different directions, until they crashed into a tree and were held there. 

Just as the shade appeared to be gearing up for the finishing blows, Stiles heard the twang of a bow string being let loose. 

Stiles grinned as the arrow flew. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For all of Isaacs grumbling, the plan was actually fairly simple. Distract the Shade by having Stiles stage a poor rescue, keep the pack hidden and unnoticeable until they could distract the Shade so that Allison could shoot the Shade with her new arrows designed to paralyze and kill the Shade. All of this was actually fairly simple after Lydia stopped by Grandma Boyd’s for a cup of tea. Grandma Boyd served her own homemade brew and Lydia liked her immediately. 

All Lydia had to do was stand there and oversee everything.

Fairly simple plan.

So Lydia had watched Stiles come out with Scott as the pack circled. Had watched the smug look slide off the Shade’s face, first because of Stiles and his back talk, then because of the pack appearing. 

She tracked Stiles and Scott’s ascent to her location, while watching as the pack did a truly impressive job of driving the Shade to Allison without it noticing. 

She saw the exact moment when the Shade grew tired of being a chew toy and flung everyone into trees. With the Shade’s hands spread so wide, and within in range, Lydia knew Allison would take the shoot. She saw Stiles’ grin as Allison released the arrow and, for a split second, felt the joy and pride of watching a plan go perfect. 

Until the arrow stopped about an inch from the Shade’s heart.  
“Oh, you are clever, aren’t you little huntress,” she heard the Shade mock before he seemed to just appear in front of Allison. 

“But, sadly for you, not clever enough,” the shade said smugly, raising a sword that had materialized in an instant. 

Time seemed to slow as Lydia brain flew. Allison needed another shoot, that thin protective spell was shattered with the last arrow so the next one wouldn’t stop. Though, that still might not be enough. Allison needed the shade off balance and focused on something else for the best chance of success. 

With a deep breath, Lydia gathered her magic and initiated Plan F. 

The shade paused as the carving on Allison’s bow started to glow. Just for a split second, but that was all Lydia needed. Concentrating, Lydia activated the swap spell she had placed in the bow. The spell created a tiny portal, pulling Allison away from the Shade and speeding Lydia towards it. 

It only took a second, but time is weird in portals. As Lydia passed Allison their eyes connected. Allisons were wide with surprise while Lydia’s were resigned. There was so much left unsaid between them and, at the very least, a budding friendship that Lydia would never get to see bloom. Lydia wanted to say so many things but there wasn’t time. So, as they passed each other, all Lydia said was, “I trust you.”

Then Lydia found herself right in front of the Shade, his blade on the down swing. Lydia quickly pulled together a barrier. It paused the sword, but Lydia knew it wouldn’t be enough. She heard frantic yelling in her head. Everyone demanding to know what was happening, or for her to hold out just a little longer, they were coming.

Lydia knew they wouldn’t make it in time. 

It was alright though, Lydia had made her peace. She had always known this was always an option, even if they hadn’t. She had known it might come to one of them having to die and, if it saved Scott and if it completed the mission, she was ok with it being her. 

Though, if she was being completely honest with herself, she would have done anything to save herself from watching Allison die and she would have done it with a fierce smile. 

Her barrier shattered and Lydia felt the blade slice open first her palm and then through her stomach, down to her hip. The cut itself was shallow, but that didn’t really matter. Any cut from a Shade’s blade was a killing cut. 

Lydia fell to her knees and the Shade grinned. The Shade raised the sword high with both hands, bloodlust now too great to let her die slowly. Lydia refused to close her eyes, which is why she had the great satisfaction of seeing the look of pure shock on the Shade’s face as an arrow sunk through his chest and pierced his heart. 

“Not clever enough, huh?” Lydia asked him with a laugh before he fell back, body stiff from paralysis and, as her world went black, she made sure to put on her fiercest smile.


	9. Chapter 9

_I trust you_

Those had been the last words Lydia had said to her. Right before she decided to go stare down a Shade, back straight, fierce smile, and with a condescending look.

Lydia Martin had trusted her and she had failed. She hadn’t been quick enough, she shouldn’t have missed the first time, she should have known…

A soft knock pulled her from her thoughts.

“Hey,” Derek said quietly, sliding down the wall to sit with her, mindfull not to jostle the the bow she still had clutched in her hand.

“How’s Stiles?” Allison asked immediately. Ever since Lyd, well.. Ever since that night, the pack had been taking turns checking in on him.

“Still not talking. Well, at least, not to us. Scott’s taken him in for now, so we don’t see him everyday,” Derek informed her with a sad smile. Allison nodded.

“You should eat,” Derek said softly.

“Not hungry,” Allison informed him.

They sat there in silence. The moment stretching to minutes. Derek was restless next to her. His hand clenching and unclenching. Movements made and then aborted so quickly that Allison couldn’t tell what he was going for.

After several more long minutes, Allison heard Derek mutter a “fuck it” under his breath before a strong hand reached out and softly pulled her toward him.

At first, Allison just blinked against Derek’s chest. They don’t do this. They don’t do emotions like this and they don’t cuddle.  

Slowly, as if he was feeling just as awkward and unsure as she was, Derek lifted his other hand to her hair and started gently running his fingers through it. It was warm and comforting and the first sniffle broke the damn.

Allison gave up trying to hold it all in. Instead, she took the comfort being offered and burrowed deep into Derek’s chest, clutching his shirt in one hand and the bow in the other, Allison let herself sobb and mourn in the protective cocoon that Derek had made for her.

“It’s not fair,” Allison started in between gasping breaths and shuddering sobbs.

“How could...How dare...She said she trusted me and then just went...It’s not fair. And I hate, hate the fact...How could the council even begin to think...Who in their right mind approved us getting an award for this? I let a comrade...Sure we got the shade and Scott and the ex-fae council man responsible for the whole thing… But Lydia…” Allison ranted from the middle of the pack pile, seeing as Erica, Isaac, and Boyd had all snuck in at some point and surrounded them.

“It’s not fair. At all. But let’s get one thing clear. We let a comrade down. We all lost, it wasn’t...You weren’t alone there. We were all there. We all share the blame, so don’t go taking all the burden yourself,” Derek scolded in a whisper even as he tightened his hold on her. The hurt and pain as clear in his voice as in her heart.

“That doesn’t change the fact that...” Allison started, before trailing off.

“No it doesn’t,” Derek acknowledged before continuing, “But it might make it a little easier to eat,”

Allison snorted despite herself.

“It’s just, it’s so selfish but I, I was really beginning, no. I did. I fell for her, you guys. It was only a week, but she was so bright and intense and, though she liked to hide it, kind. She was just,  Lydia, you know?  I...I honestly believed nothing could stop her. She was so strong and confident and…”Allison trailed off, words abandoning her as quietly settled back in.

“Beautiful?” Erica supplied with a hesitant grin.

“Helpful? Even if she sometimes came off as condescending when she was helping, you always learned something and felt better after,” Isaac said.

“Grandma approved,” Boyd told them which made everyone grin sadly. Grandma Boyd was impossible to win over usually. The fact that her and Lydia apparently hit it off right off the bat, should have meant the world as they knew it had ended.

“Terrifying? But only in the best and most genius of ways?” Derek said with a sad, longing tone that made Allison positive that he was quoting something Stiles had said.

“All that and more because, at times, she seemed interested in me too,” Allison said.

A few minutes of comfortable silence followed before Derek shifted to look at her.

“Listen, it really isn’t my place but, I don’t think she would want you to quit. I don’t think that’s what she…”

“You’re right,” Allison said, cutting him off.

“She would probably roll her eyes and judge me right now for my behavior. But the difference between theory and actuality, between what I know and what I can actually bring myself to do…”

“Then stop trying to do it alone,” Erica chastised softly.

“Let us help you,” Isaac said.

“We’re not just a team, you know. We’re a pack too and a pack takes care of each other,” Derek told her making her heart swell. She knew it, had for year from when they first told her. But, sometimes, hearing Derek say it just made things better.

“I know. I’m sorry for making you all worry. I guess, I was kinda hoping they would become part of the team. They worked so well with us and I was hoping that, with time, they would be pack, would be part of our family. And to see all that cut down and ended before we could even really start..” Allison whispered.

“It’s hard, and nothing is going to get better overnight. But together we will survive and if Stiles ever comes around wanting to talk, we will welcome him with open arms,” Derek assured her. Erica got this look on her face like she wanted to comment, but even she knew better with this atmosphere. So Allison did it for her.

“Oh, Stiles gets open arms, does he?” She teased because it felt normal and right and like it just might be a step forward. Erica cracked up.

“I didn’t...that’s not...I wasn’t,” Derek tried to say as a flush turned his ears red. Erica and Isaac had collapsed against each other in laughter and even Boyd was wearing an amused smirk now.

“Alright, let’s eat. I’m starving,” Allison declared as she untangled herself and stood up. A cheer went up and everyone scrambled for the door, talking about where they wanted to go and whose turn it was to pick out food.

Allison watched them all with a fond smile. Then, with a deep breath, she made her way over to the windowsill overlooking the garden. It had a deep ledge and got the most sunlight out of everywhere in the house. This was the guest room they were going to offer Lydia at the pack house when it was all over.

Gently, Allison laid the bow on the ledge.With more effort than it should have taken, she let go and stepped back. The bow seemed to glow and shimmer in the sunlight and Allison felt like it was Lydia’s magic showing it’s approval and content at it’s new home.   

“Thank you,” she whispered because it felt right.

Turning, she saw Derek lingering at the door. He gave her a sad smile before cocking his head toward the door.

Closing her eyes and taking one last deep breath, Allison followed him out, shutting the door soundly behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I hate this,” Stiles hissed as he followed Scott down the path.

“I know buddy, but it’s for the best. We don’t want to get their hopes up, only to crush them again,” Scott tried to sooth.

“I still think that choice should be up to them. And what does that say about your guys’ thoughts on my feelings,” Stiles continued to seethe.

“We tried man, there just is no keeping you out, though,” Scott said wearily.

“Damn right! After all, Lydia trained me,” Stiles sniffed, pride in his ability to get into places he shouldn’t.

“Which is either a blessing or a curse, no one it quite sure,” Aryla said, amusement clear in her voice, even as she kept working her magic.

Stiles and Scott came to a stop beside her and watched as her magic made the flower bed glow. Inside, the poison of the Shade was finally all out and Stiles smiled as Lydia took her first free breath in some time.

 


	10. Chapter 10

When Lydia opened her eyes the world was pink. 

Pink, soft with a slight glow, and warm meaning that either she was dead or she was in the fae world, possibly both. 

Hesitantly, Lydia reached up and gently touched the pink wall above her. At her touch, the wall which, now that she looked at it, looked suspiciously more like a flower than a wall, seemed to shudder and opened. Petals gently peeled back to show her the outside world. 

Sitting up, Lydia took in her surroundings. She seemed to be in some kind of flower bed by a river. Looking up, down, and across the river told her that there were several other flower-like beds along it which meant that this was most likely the Fae’s version of a hospital. 

So, most likely alive, in the Fae world.

A quick check showed that, while she had some soreness, there was no overwhelming pain. Looking at her palm she found a faint scar that seemed to have a hint of silver to it. A quick check found a similar one running from just below her belly button to her hip. 

“Lydia!” a voice cried out, pulling her from her inspection. 

Looking up, she saw Stiles running towards her with a beaming smile and, right behind him, Scott and Aryla walking down the path. 

“Stiles, why are you not weeping by my bedside?” Lydia asked with a smirk because she could and took great satisfaction in the eye roll that he gave her. 

“A month in a flower coma and the first thing I get is snark,” Stiles said, even as he smiled and leaned down, pulling her into a crushing hug. 

“A month?” asked in disbelief. 

“Yes, a month. Now, I know you have questions and there are things we need to talk about, but just give me a minute to celebrate you being alive Lyds,” came Stiles muffled reply from her hair. 

It was then that Lydia realized how close to death she had to have been. Not too surprising, considering she should be dead. 

Lydia allowed Stiles his moment and, if she might have clung back to him a bit, well, no one would know but them. Then she started demanding answers. 

“Well, you have Aryla to thank for being alive. It was her magic and determination to help that saved you,” Stiles said. 

“It was nothing compared to what you did. You saved our prince, challenged a Shade face to face and saved your friends. Plus, while my magic helped, you and your magic did all the real work getting the Shade’s poison out and not giving up,” Aryla said, before giving Lydia a deep bow. 

“Thank you Aryla,” Lydia said solemnly and sincerely, with as deep a head bow she could manage at the moment. Aryla grinned before starting to run a few tests. 

“So tell me, what the hell happened?” Lydia demanded, looking at Stiles. 

“Ok, so a lot happened. Short version now. You can ask questions at the end. Long version when we get home, deal?” Stiles asked. Lydia nodded her consent.

“Ok, well, after you pulled that stupid stunt and saved us all, Allison had to step in and stop us from tearing that demon to shreds. She then proceed to host the most terrifying interrogation I have ever witnessed and I’ve seen some of yours. Seriously, I might still have nightmares when I’m on my ninth life from that and she didn’t even break a whisper. During all of that, Scott stayed with you and was pouring magic into you, doing what, I don’t know you’ll have to ask him,” Stiles said, waving at Scott who gave her a sheepish grin.

“But that’s for later. We found out it was an ex-fae councilman who made the Shade. He had been kicked off the council and was under investigation because of some shady shit he did that the McCall clan brought to light. He was hoping that, by making Scott vanish and seem like a deserter, the McCall’s would lose their spot and prestige and he would be welcomed back and seen as a victim or something,” Stiles told her.

“Are you serious? Was he really that stupid?” Lydia asked in outrage. 

“Hold all questions to the end please and yes, yes, he was. If you asked, I’m sure the council would let you have a go at him for all the trouble he caused you.” Stiles informed her before moving back to his story. 

“So the Shade spilled all the beans. Allison called Aryla as she is the only fae council I trusted to help. She showed up and took us all to the fae world where the fae council demanded we explain right there. Scott managed to sneak you off under the pretense of reconnecting with his mother. Allison made the fae council cower with her passive aggressive report while Derek and the puppies gave her an ominous, continuous growl for background noise,” Stiles told her with glee and, oh, how Lydia wished she could have seen that. 

“Then, they all went a little dead around the eyes when they realized you were gone. When asked, the Fae council said they would see to your affairs as per your request on your Last Will, which is such bullshit, but before I could argue, they zapped us back and the hunter council wanted a report and Allison was almost outright hostile to them with it. I found a way to worm myself away from her and found out that you were alive and they were healing you without letting anyone know,” Stiles hissed out the last part, glaring at Scott.

“There were angry words, demands, and finally they caved and just let me stay, but they made me sware to not tell the others. They weren’t sure if you would live and didn’t want to give them false hope which I fought but was ignored so Allison and the pack graduated with honors and an award, think you were dead, and I’m pretty sure they believe I hate them because the only way to keep the secret, which I still say was a bad idea, was for me to not talk and then just stop going home at all. So they probably hate me know and that’s what you missed this month,” Stiles finished.

Lydia took a moment to take all that in. 

“They think I’m dead. Allison thinks...There will be words about this and then the fae council will help me fix it,” Lydia informed them, bright eyes already on a warpath. Stiles grinned, Scott sighed, and Aryla just looked amused. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“I hate this,” Erica hissed under her breath for what felt like the hundredth time. 

Both Boyd and Isaac nodded in agreement. Allison just sighed. 

“This is where the council sent us, so this is where we have to be,” Derek told his pack firmly. They all frowned, but kept their mouths shut. So far, being a hunter was not what Allison imagined. Or, maybe, she just imagined life differently after meeting Lydia.

“We are just guests at the Summer Court at the request of Sc...Summer Prince Scott of the McCall clan as gratitude for saving him. The council approved it because they felt better, knowing there would be more protection. It’s not that bad,” Allison reminded them. The three just sighed.

“Hey, do you think we’ll get to see Stiles again?” Erica asked, perking up a bit. This seemed to lighten everyone’s mood so Allison kept her mouth shut. Seeing as they hadn’t seen Stiles or heard from him since he left, chances were he probably didn’t want to see them and, while Allison understood, she did miss him. 

“Allison, Derek, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd, thank you all for coming, it means a great deal to everyone that you showed up,” Aryla greeted when she saw them, bowing her head to each of them in turn. 

“It is an honor to be here. We wouldn’t have missed it,” Allison replied, returning the bow as did everyone else. 

“Oh, please, this thing? After the first one, it’s just all so boring and repetitive,” a familiar voice said from behind them. As one, they all turned and right there stood Lydia Martin in all her glory, looking as bored as ever. 

“Lydia!” Erica and Isaac yelled, before almost tackling her in their excitement. 

“You absolute horrible, scheming….” They berated, even as they refused to let go. 

“Kick in the balls isn’t it. I almost went on a murder spree when I found out, stupid fae council,” Stiles said from where he appeared next to Derek, causing them to jump. 

“You...Didn’t you think this was something we should know?” Derek seethed, whirling on Stiles. Stiles just grinned. 

“I told the fae council we should tell you, but they were against it. Seeing how she spent a month on the verge of dying, they didn’t want to strain any relationships and swore me to secrecy. I... I am sorry though,” Stiles finished quietly and all of Derek’s anger seemed to dissipate. 

Allison though, Allison did the math and refused to just let it go. 

“Two weeks,” She said quietly, making every freeze. 

“You’ve been up and awake for two weeks and instead of coming to see us, you, what? You planned this?” She asked as she slowly walked closer to Lydia fist clenched. Lydia though, beautiful, strong Lydia did not waiver under her look. 

“Yes. Because I needed to heal, because I need to know things only the faes know, and because...Because I couldn’t think of any situation where I just popped back into your lives and you accepted that. Here though…”

Allison cut her off with a claiming kiss. Because Lydia was alive and as fierce as ever and Allison had already lost her once. She wouldn’t let her slip away again. After all, wasn’t it Lydia who said she never understood the dance around? Best for a straightforward approach then.

when she pulled away, she went to explain herself, to tell Lydia how she felt, but Lydia just pulled her back in by her jacket. Kissing her back with burning passion and fierce determination. 

A wolf whistle reminded them of where they were, making them pull apart and just grin at each other. 

“I trusted you and you saved my life. You trusted me...” Allison started in a whisper. 

“And you saved mine. In a different way, sure... But Allison, I had given up on that silly thing people called loved. You made me remember the joy of it, of having friends, of being part of a group. You had me, you saved me before we even faced that shade. I was just returning the favor,” Lydia informed her. 

“We are going to have a nice long, in depth talk later, but for now, will you come with me, come home?” Allison asked. Lydia gave a genuine smile before getting up on her tiptoes and giving her a chaste kiss. 

“Of course I will, I trust you,”

**Author's Note:**

> First Allydia fic, first ten chapter, finished story!!!!! What did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, major thanks and props goes to my beta!
> 
> P.S. Also, Sorry for posting it all at once, I was going to do chapter by chapter but hit the wrong button....oops!


End file.
